Please Don't Go
by InTheBreezeOnAnAutumnEve
Summary: One of those "Edward left,Bella's a vamp in a band" stories.Tanya wants Bella out of the picture,not dead just gone. Cullens eventually join Bella again after something, minus Edward.Then Eddie comes! Life is good until... Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The song Bella is singing is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.**

**BPOV**

**34 Years After Edward Left**

"Here they are Chicago.......Broken-Hearted!"

The crowd erupted into shouts and screams when they heard our name. My band followed me out on stage and waited for my signal to start the music.

Here, I wasn't Bella Swan, the broken-hearted (Thus the band name.) human girl. I was Bella Reaser, vampire/ lead singer of my vampire band, Broken-Hearted. I grabbed the microphone with grace, and that's when I saw _them._

In the third row, I saw the Cullens, minus Carlisle and Esme. Sitting on Edward's lap was who I was guessing to be Tanya Denali.

I never actually saw her, but I heard many descriptions of her from some of the Cullens, *cough* Rosalie *cough*. They all looked shocked to see me, especially because they thought I was dead.

Boy were they wrong! I got turned by Victoria in the woods after Edward left me there. My human death story was simple: I got attacked by a wild animal.

My band seemed to notice something was wrong because my drummer, Cassandra, asked me in a low voice if something was bothering me. I quickly responded no and turned to the crowd.

"What's up everyone?! Are you ready for a night of total awesomness?" An eruption of yeses came from every direction. "Good! Cause that's all we're gonna give you!

"This first song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend. It's called Don't Forget." I was staring right at Edward now, his face full of pain. "I hope you'll like like. Hit it guys!"

_Did you forget that I was even alive_

_Did you forget everything we ever had_

_Did you forget, did you forget_

_About me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess, this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget_

_Us _

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

I bowed as I finished singing. It pained me to sing a song of my past, but I helped me vent my feelings out.

"Thank you all so much! You're such a great audience. Good night everybody!"

My band and I walked backstage to rest. Cassandra and I went to our girls only dressing room, while guitarists Brandon, David, and Aaron.

It wasn't long before someone knocked on our door.

"Excuse me," said a velvety voice. "but we won backstage passes on the radio."

Dang it, I forgot about the six backstage passes we gave to a radio station to give away.

"Help me Cassie! There are a bunch of people out there I don't want to talk to right now. Please open the door for me." I whispered, almost on my knees.

"Okay, okay. But you owe me an explanation later." Relief came over me. Cassandra was the best vampire you could ever meet.

Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, come on in. I'll go get the guys." I heard her bang on the boys' door 7 times before they came to our dressing room.

"What the heck, Cassie. I was chillin' out." whined Elliot.

"Guys, these are the Cullens, the contest winners." Cassandra said lightly.

Emmett came forward to introduce them.

"Yup, I'm Emmett. This is my girl Rosalie, my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and finally, Edward with his girlfriend Tanya. Now that we're all introduced, what do you usually do he-" Emmett stopped when he met my gaze.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Duh! It's obvious that I'm teen pop sensation Bella Reaser!" I tried not to sound like I was trying too hard.

"No! You're Bella Swan, not Reaser. What happened to the girl who blushed all the time?." he protested.

"Where else do you think? I died!" I yelled.

I stood up from my place on the couch, and my friends stood around me, protecting me. I could tell Edward was trying to read my friends' minds by the look on his face. I immediately put up a mental shield around their minds.

Alice tried to look at me better by stepping forward. She looked at my face repeatedly until happiness filled her eyes.

"Bella, it really is you!" she tried to hug me, but my "body guards" were keeping her out. She went back to Jasper, sulking.

"Wait, this is the Bella you all talk about so much? She's not as close to how beautiful and perfect I am! I wish she died 34 years ago." Tanya screeched.

Finally, my patience snapped. I couldn't be in the same room with so many familiar people.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to pack up an prepare ourselves for another tour next month." I was about to leave the room when someone stopped me.

"Bella, please. Stay." pleaded the velvety voice again. "We just found you."

"I don't associate with liars and cheaters, plus you all have Tanya. Let's go guys." I hissed. My band got up slowly, glaring all the while at the Cullens.

"Where does your next tour start?" questioned Emmett.

"A little place I like to call none of your business!" retorted Cassandra. And with that, we ran out the door to our hotel.

We locked all the windows and doors, and finally settled down in the living room of the Presidential Suite.

"Ok, you've got some explaining to do." pressed Aaron.

"Yeah, what happened back there. I don't mind protecting you, but there has to be reason." agreed Brandon.

"It's a long story." I said grimly.

"We've got time." exclaimed David.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Thirty-three years ago, I was a human who came to Forks, WA to make my mom happy. She married a minor-league baseball player named Phil, but I was an anchor, keeping her away from him most of the time.

"While at Forks, I met Edward, the bronze-haired one. Over time, we started to fall for each other."

I went through the part with James and my 18th birthday, editing here and there. I finally got to the part where he left me.

"Edward had convinced me enough that he didn't love me. He and his family probably went to Denali, Alaska after he left me in the woods. That's when I got bitten by Victoria, James's mate.

"Now Edward's found a mate for himself. HE said he liked brunettes." I muttered.

"What the hell! That is messed up!" Elliot yelled, everyone agreeing with him. "No one messes with our Bella!"

"Thanks, but it's too late now Elliot. I can't face him again." I turned to Cassandra for comfort. She opened her arms to hug me, but we were interrupted by a knock.

David went to the door to look through the peep hole, and his face turned very dark.

It's them, he mouthed.

Cassandra quickly dragged me to her room and locked me in.

**CPOV (Cassandra)**

I quickly reached for Bella and locked her in my room.

Rejoining the group, I took my spot on the in between Aaron and Elliot while David opened the door.

I recognized them all easily. The pixie-like girl was Alice, blonde-haired Jasper, muscle-dude Emmett, and _him._

"What did you come here for?!" I demanded. "You are not welcome with us."

"We didn't come here for you, we came to apologize to and see Bella." hissed Emmett.

I can't believe it! They hurt Bella to the point of being a zombie, and they want to be forgiven?!

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Bella strictly told us to keep her away from you guys." I spat.

"She would never say that!" Edward growled.

"Really? I recall that she told us you left her in the woods alone, where she was bitten by Victoria. Now that would certainly have an effect." said David.

"You left her where Edward?" muttered Alice furiously.

"In the woods?" Edward said meekly.

"Why the hell would you do that?! It's no wonder Bella was bitten!" exclaimed Jasper, who all the while had been silent.

We were all so busy fighting that we didn't see Bella enter the room.

"Enough!" ordered Bella. "Guys leave, I can handle this."

"Be careful. We'll be in your room." I said as everyone in our band left the room.

_I hope she'll be okay, I thought._

**I really don't care if you review or not! I just wanna write stories.**


	2. Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Meet the Characters:**

**The Reasers are vegetarian vampires.**

**Bella Reaser:** Known as Bella Swan in her human life, Bella was changed by Victoria at age 18 in the woods after Edward left. Later, seventeen year olds Cassandra and Elliot Reaser came across her while hunting. Bella is the lead singer of the band Broken-Hearted. She has the ability to block minds. Her other talent is that she can talk with up to 4 people and they can respond in her mind.

**Cassandra Reaser:** Born Sophie Cassandra Adams, Cassie was changed by Aro when he was trouble with vampires broke out in the 1700s. She later found her best friend Elliot after he was changed during the Revolutionary War. While hunting in the forest, Cassie and Elliot found Bella. Cassandra is the drummer for Broken-Hearted. She can control plants and project thoughts into anyone's mind.

**Elliot Reaser:** Elliot Brandon Franklin was a soldier in the Revolutionary War who was bleeding to death in the Battle of Bunker Hill. His changer is unknown, but he has been feeding on animals since. Elliot eventually found Cassandra, and the 2 stumbled upon Bella. He can play any instrument in the band that the song calls for. Elliot can daze you for as long as he commands and likes to be called Brandon.

**Aaron Reaser:** Aaron Solomon Johnson is the twin of David Johnson. He was changed by Bella after he was mauled by a bear with his brother. He has the appearance of an 19-year old. Like David, he is a guitarist for the band. He can create illusions.

**David Reaser:** David Collin Johnson is twins with Aaron Johnson. After being mauled by a bear, he was changed by Cassandra. His role in the band is to play the guitar. He has an off and on relationship with Cassandra. David can move things with his mind. (Telekenesis)

**Cullens:**** You better know everything about them cause I'm not saying anything!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: PM me if you're confused with the characters. I did this in a hurry.**

**I'm going to say that Bella can also borrow anyone's power and use it temporarily.**

**Bella has set up the system for her and her friends.**

**I'm gonna say Elliot instead of Brandon cause then the names go A,B,C,D, and E.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No one owns Twilight except for Stephenie Meyer. Sorry to burst your bubble!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd have to face them sooner or later or else they would stalk me everywhere.

My hand was shaking as I turned the doorknob and headed for the living room.

"Enough!" I ordered. " Guys leave, I can handle this."

"Be careful. We'll be in your room." warned Cassandra.

I watched as my friends left the room in silence. Mentally, I was preparing my words. This was going to be a long night for me.

"Why did you come here?" I asked quietly. "It's enough that you all left me thirty-four years ago. Now you're stalking me?"

"Bella, we did everything on Edward's orders. You were in too much danger, hanging around with vampires. We also came here to talk to you alone." Alice replied.

I refused to believe that they wanted to talk. More like kidnap, but my friends were just outside the room, so it wouldn't hurt. I was hoping David could slam the couch onto Edward's head.

"If there are going to be apologies and tears, I suggest you leave or I'll have David use his telekinesis to do it." I was not going to give in no matter what.

"Bella, we want you back. We didn't know that you were changed, or that you were Bella Reaser."

I was surprised that Edward had the guts to speak to me, but I was tired of them referring to the old Bella.

"Call me Isabella! Everyone besides you have earned the privilege to call me Bella. After this discussion, you are to never make contact with me again." I snapped.

Alice looked like she was going to cry, while Emmett put on a brave face.

"Look, obviously we made a mistake, but that doesn't mean we can't clear things up! No matter what happens you'll still be Bella Swan to us."

"Big mistake."

I walked out of the room to go fetch my friends. My plan was for them to use their talents on the Cullens for as long as they wanted, or until they left.

We came back out to the living room, every one of us smirking.

"Well if you're not going to leave, I suppose we'll have to make you." I grinned. "David, clear the room of any items."

We all stood there, directing our energy towards our talent. I was concentrating on borrowing Jasper's ability. I sent huge waves of fear to every Cullen.

"Jasper! What are you doing? I'm fearful all over!" whined Alice.

"It's not me Alice! It felt like I just got drained of my ability." Jasper replied, frustrated.

"It's me Alice. I'm the one sending the waves of fear." I smirked. "Naturally, I can borrow any vampire's talent, and I've decided on Jasper's."

In the corner of the room, I saw David moving Emmett up into the air. Next, Elliot was dazing Jasper into a coma while he was trying to get David to switch with him.

I saw Edward and Alice fighting against Cassandra and Aaron, and I decided to join them. Aaron was giving them the illusion that I was dying. I could tell because they were screaming out "Bella's dead!" or "Don't die Bella!".

At this point in time, I decided to give Jasper's gift back, and borrow Edward's.

_Edward! Let's leave, now! _Alice was practically screaming it into my head.

_Dude, I'm getting dizzy up here! Help me out! _Ah, Emmett.

I looked up to see Emmett, but instead I saw a blur in the air. David was spinning him faster than a tornado. I heard Cassandra plotting to put thoughts such as "Bella doesn't want us to come back." or "We need to leave now." into Alice's and Emmett's mind. I gave his gift back without a second thought.

"Have you all had enough?!" I asked. The look in their eyes was priceless. I just wish I had a camera to capture it.

"Yes!!!" yelled Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "Edward, we wanna go home!"

But Edward was frozen in his spot. Everyone on my side stopped fighting and took their place behind me while the Cullens were trying to get Edward to move.

"Who's doing this?" demanded Emmett.

"We are not doing anything. He is in shock, ask Jasper what his emotion is." I replied.

All heads were turned on Jasper. It took a while before he spoke and gave us the report.

"She's right. He's confused...shocked...and sorrowful." Jasper confirmed. "I think his mind is stuck in the past, or he's still having trouble accepting Bella the way she is."

"Bells, could you borrow his gift and read his mind. I assume he's not aware of what's happening right now." suggested Elliot.

"Umm....sure." I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. My mind focused on his and spoke exactly what he was thinking.

_" I feel terrible for marrying Tanya. If I had known Bella was alive, I would've tracked her down and apologize until she'd forgive me.. I can only imagine what Bella and I could have done compared to Tanya-" _I paused. "Ewww! Sex scene! This is disgusting!"

I gave him back his talent before anything else would happen.

"So what do we do with Edward?" asked Alice.

"Good question. First, you all will leave and drag Edward behind you. And second, you will forget about Bella as she will forget you." Cassandra said sharply. "If you do not leave in the next 5 minutes, I will have David use his telekinesis on you."

Emmett lifted Edward up without difficulty and turned his head around towards me.

"We'll be back Bella, you're still part of the Cullen family." And with that, he left with Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

David went to shut the door while Cassandra gave me the hug I never got.

"Well, that was interesting. They seem to like you a lot Bells." Aaron said.

"Yeah. But you heard what Emmett said, they'll just keep following me everywhere I go. We have to do something that will keep them busy for a while. Something that will hurt one of the Cullens so deeply that the others will have to stop and comfort them." I remembered a thought I didn't share with everyone when I read Edward's mind.

_Maybe things will get better after Tanya and I have our second honeymoon on Isle Esme tonight, thought Edward._

I sprang up immediately and yelled, "I got it!! It's so perfect that they won't even see it coming!"

"Bells, calm down! What's so perfect? Do you have a plan?" asked a confused Elliot.

"Do I ever!"

"Spit it out Bella!" everyone shouted.

I gave a mischieveous look towards Aaron and David. "How much pranking stuff do you have guys?"

David's eyes grew wide and returned the look. "Plenty."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back down the aisle to take my seat on our private jet.

"Let's go over the plan, shall we?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Ok, since Esme decorated her island house, she will be crushed to see it in pieces, especially while Edward is there.

"Tonight, all of you guys take one side of the house and watch me give the signal on the roof. This will be the night that he takes Tanya here, so we'll have to communicate through our mind."

"You made the system stronger right?" questioned Elliot. I gave him a quick nod. "Cool, so I can talk to Cassandra without you having to send the message to her."

I walked over to him and hit him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Be serious Elliot! We'll have about four hours until the couple arrives." I made a face and pretended to vomit. "Soo, I need everyone to plant Aaron's illusion bombs around the house place. I'll be fixing the roof so that it will be collapsable.

"When our illusion bombs go off, they'll think they're dead. Afterwards, combine your talent with your selected prank item and use it in or outside of the house. Did you hear that Cassandra?" I called out. Cassandra was a certified pilot, and would always fly our jet.

"No need for repeat, Bells." came the reply. " By the way, we should be landing on Isle Esme in about 5 minutes."

"Excellent. And it's only 2:30, thirty minutes extra. Everyone, grab your suitcase containing your prank item."

We landed in the thick and dense forests on Isle Esme. David painted the jet green using his telekinesis so that it would camouflage with the trees. In the distance, we could see the house that Esme designed and decorated herself.

We set out running, the suitcases on our back, towards the house. Carefully, I picked the lock and let the four of them in. "Place them in hidden areas. I'll be on the roof."

I jumped onto the top of the house and got to work. My only problem was how to hold up the roof until Edward and Tanya came. Then I remembered the pieces of wire my suitcase held from a previous trip, and went to retrieve them.

Luckily, everyone finished early and helped me with my task. Cassandra and I linked the wires together, while the guys broke the roof down. When we were finished, we laid the chunks of roof onto the wiring, and set the wiring on top of the house walls.

"Hey Aaron, could you make the illusion that this looks like a roof? It looks like a hurricane or tornado just hit the isle."

"Sure Bells, but I'll do it 15 minutes before they get here. Doing it for five hours will make me thirsty earlier than I would expect it to be."

"That's cool."

Now we just had to wait for them to come. While we were waiting, I came across the thought that we didn't have to stop messing with the Cullens after this prank. We could make a personal visit to their mansion.

"Hey guys! Do you want to pay a visit to the Cullen house for some more prank pulling?" I smirked.

"Uh oh, Bella's evil side comes out! What will happen next?" teased Elliot.

"Whatever."

I thought it over: Elliot could daze the Cullens while everyone else did their stuff. Cassandra would be able to use her plant power to tye them up, but then Emmett could get loose very quickly. I wanted Edward to come home surprised to see his family all tied up.

Coming out from my thoughts, I remembered the time. I looked at my watch: 5:45.

"Oh crap! They'll be here in 15 minutes. Aaron, put on the illusion over the house." I ordered. "When you're done, join us in the water. Follow me guys."

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Elliot. I wanted to hit him on the back of the head again, like before.

"Ok, now we have to speak with our minds." I said, as the water was up to our necks.

"Yes ma-" started Elliot.

_What did I say!, I thought._

_Sorry, Bells._

_Bella, I see the boat. I'll be in the water in 5 seconds, thought Aaron._

Right when he said it, I found him standing next to Cassandra.

_Thirty seconds until they arrive, thought David._

_Three, two, one! thought Elliot._

_Come on guys, move out. We got some pranking to do._

One by one, we filed out of the water. Everyone took their place as I silently let myself in the house. I hid my scent and everyone else's so that Edward and Tanya couldn't sense us. Aro would've been proud. We were a part of the Volturi guard ever since last summer when Elliot and David almost exposed us to humans.

**Flashback:**

_I watched as Cassandra, Elliot, Aaron, and David were thrown on the ground with me._

_"Do you know why you are here?" asked Aro. I saw as his lips twitched up into a smile._

_"Yes, I do. But we haven't been exposed completely, the humans are just confused." argued Elliot._

_"Quite, but there are certain actions with certain consequences. Now, which one of you will I rid of first?"_

_Bells, ask them if we can join the guard. -Aaron_

_Why would we do that? Do you want to be trapped in this castle for the rest of your existence?_

_Trust me, something bad will happen in the future, I sense it. If we don't join, we could get killed. But if we're a part of the guard, we'll stay protected. -Aaron_

_Who are you? A fortune teller? _

_No. Look, I got this new power, I can sense if anything bad happens in the future. -Aaron._

_Tell the others about this. _

_"Aro, what if I ask that my coven and I join your guard?" I asked slowly._

_"It depends on what your ability is. Would you all care to show us?"_

_"Of course. I'll start by explaning my power, and then showing them."_

_I started out with my blocking power by asking Jane to use her power on me. Then I explained how I could borrow anyon'e's talent and use it temporarily. I actually borrowed Cassandra's talent, causing her to go next._

_We each explained our talent and showed the Volturi, and when we were done, Aro was clapping slowly._

_"My, my. It seems we have a powerful coven here. But of course you are part of the gaurd! Alec, why don't you go set up some rooms for them."_

_"Wait! We are international popstars, and we go on tours most of the year. We cannot permanently stay here. Maybe we could have a compromise?" suggested Cassandra._

_There was silence and tension in the room until Aro spoke again. "My dears, a compromise is most acceptable. You may continue leading your lives as popstars, but you must return whenever we need you. Understand?"_

_We all nodded our heads yes._

_"Excellent! You are dismissed. Continue your lives as 'popstars'." Aro said as we headed for the door._

_"That was amazing and weird Bells."_

_"Shut up Elliot."_

**End Flashback **

I heard Tanya unpacking her clothes in the master bedroom, so I slowly crept towards the kitchen. If my heart could beat, I would have had a heart attack.

Edward was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of animal blood. His face was a mixture of emotions. If Jasper were here, he probably would have exploded already.

My thoughts went back to the pranking, and I hatched a plan. As soon as Edward was out of the kitchen, I would silently put a mini bomb in the refridgerator. Then whenever the bomb goes off, the whole house would be splattered in blood.

This will be perfect, I thought.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my camera. There was no way in hell I was going to miss the part where the 'couple' makes out. I was thinking of putting the pictures in a magazine or on Youtube whenever I took them. They won't even see me coming.

I stopped walking as soon as I heard Tanya speaking.

"Edward, come to bed with me. I can't stand not touching you for so long." Tanya said seductively.

"Of course love. Anything for you." came the muffled reply.

The next thing I heard was a zipper being undone, and a lot of moaning.

"Harder Edward! Harder!" demanded Tanya. This was the perfect time to set the bomb off. I fished around in my pocket until I found the remote for the bomb. Since Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were so into their love-making, they didn't see me enter the room.

I hid in the closet for a few moments to go over the plan again. Then I remembered my friends surrounding the house.

_What are you guys doing out there? _

_Waiting for your signal and playing Would You Rather. - Aaron_

_Sorry guys, but I have another plan Everyone get your cameras out. I put a bomb in the fridge, so when it goes off, Edward and Tanya will be naked and covered in blood. Now when that happens, bust in and take pictures._

_AWESOME!! - Everyone_

_Hurry, you have 10 seconds to get ready._

I slowly counted down until I got to one. My finger was shaking as I moved it towards the button. WIthout thinking at all, I pushed down.

_**BOOM!!!**_

The bomb went off, and I jumped out of the closet to face the lovely couple. I saw that all my friends had beat me to it.

"What the hell!" yelled Tanya. "Look at my hair! You!!" She pointed her finger directly at me.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I hope you enjoyed your gift." I smiled. "Aaron, drop the illusion, and David, move the wirings."

As soon as I said that, the roof started to fall in chunks on Edward and Tanya.

"Let the bombs go off! Everyone tear the furniture!" I ordered.

Faster than vampire speed, we made the house look like a tornado struck it.

"Have fun!" I yelled as we ran towads our jet.

In the distance, I could hear Edward calling my name. I didn't care for him anymore, not since he left my heart in pieces.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Crap! We forgot to set off the prank stuff!" complained Elliot.

"Then do it now moron!" Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Where are the fire bombs?" I yelled.

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to leave it in the beach was I? My bad." said an innocent-looking Elliot.

"No! You're good! I got a great idea. Cassie, you should get the jet started. We gotta leave before Tanya finds us here."

"Sure Bells."

The jet slowly started to shake as it was prepared to take off. Soon, we were about a hundred feet in the air. In the distance we could see the remains of the roof surrounding the house. Just looking at it gave me an idea.

"Elliot, give me the remote! I'm gonna do it when we get a good view of the house." I demanded.

"Awesome! Here." he threw the remote at me and I caught it with ease.

I waited several seconds until he were hovering right over the house. It was a good choice after all, choosing this jet. The jet was actually a mix of a jet and a helicopter, so we could just hover if we wanted to.

"Bells, this is a good view! Press the button!" yelled David.

"Cassie, are you gonna put it on autopilot and come here?" I asked.

"Yep!" She made a popping sound on the "p" as she walked at human speed towards me.

"Okay. Count down with me! Five, four, three-"

"Two, ONE!!" Everyone finished. I pressed the button, and a millisecond later I heard an explosion. My friends and rushed to the windows to see the "special" effects.

"Oh crap! Look at that mess. It's awesome!" I had to agree with Aaron. When I looked down, I saw a bunch of paint and debris covering the house. The blood from earlier was also stained on many furniture and walls. Fire was now scattered on the beach, slowly spreading towards the house and forest.

Down below I could hear Tanya screaming and cursing at us, or at least me.

"You fucking bitch! Look what you did to the house! It's ruined because of you! I'll kill you! I swear!"

Everyone on the jet was roaring with laughter. If we were human, we would've had tears in our eyes.

"Oh my god Bella! That was hilarious!" screamed Aaron.

"Yeah! Did you see Tanya's face when she was yelling at you?" chimed in Elliot.

"I don't even know why she thinks she's pretty." added David.

"Well Cassie, let's go a little bit. This part of the plan is done."

"I'm going."

When Cassandra walked to the cockpit, I followed her. I needed to talk to her about Edward and to make a phone call.

"Cassie, you got a minute? I need to someone to talk to."

"Of course Bella. I'll just put the jet on autopilot." She reached out to press the button, then she turned to face me. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I never actually told you everything he said to me in the forest the day he left me. I only told you half of it." I said truthfully.

"How much is there to tell Bells? How bad did he hurt you?" she whispered.

"Pretty bad Cassie. It's not true I acted like a zombie, I acted even less than that." I closed my eyes as tearless sobs racked my body.

"I was emotionless, filled with grief. My dad threatened to send me back to my mom if I didn't stop with my depression. You obviously know our manager Jacob Black right? He helped me through my depression....after my failed attempt." I could feel my face turn very grim as I looked at Cassandra straight in the eye.

"Bella, what failed attempt?" Cassie demanded. I took a breath of unneeded air and uttered the words I have never told anyone before.

"I-I attempted....suicide." I muttered.

"Bella," gasped Cassandra. "how could you attempt suicide?!"

"You don't understand Cassie. I was so depressed! When Edward left, it felt like everything I had was taken away from me. My life left with him."

"It's okay Bella. Everything's fine now. Cheer up, we just performed a prank that counts as revenge and a joke."

"I guess you're right Cassie." I looked at my watch and it was already 7:30. "Oh crap! I gotta call the Cullens to inform them of their, er, recent issue."

"Ok, make the call now." Cassandra grinned. She was the bestest friend in the entire universe!

I dialed Alice's number instead of Esme's. I held my breath as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello," I was great at disguising my voice. "It seems that your island, Isle Esme, is on fire. I suggest you come immediately."

"Oh my god! Thank you for telling us! What is your name?"

"I'm sorry that's confidential to you. Goodbye." I ended the call, and let out my breath.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Cassie?"

"David wouldn't want me to tell you this but he got a new power." she confessed.

"Are you serious? When were you going to tell me?!" I demanded.

"Well...whenever it would come in handy."

"It could've been handu during the mission."

"I know Bells, sorry for not telling you earlier."

I sighed. "It's okay Cassie. Hey, I think his power will be handy sooner than he would expect. I think we should attack the family members when they get back from the island."

Cassandra's face lit up instantly. "OMG! That would incredible! Let's do it!"

Just then, David burst through the door.

"I heard the word incredible. What is it?"

I started from the beginning of my thoughts for the possible Phase II of our mission.

"Bella, that _is _incredible! If they're gone, we could prepare the house for the attack. C'mon let's go tell the others." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cockpit.

"Yo guys! Bella's got another plan!"

"You tell 'em this time David." I said.

Again, we retold the plan to the others. Since David and Aaron made so much pranking stuff, we had a bunch left for Phase II.

"We should be landing at our house in Chicago in 20 seconds." came Cassandra's voice from the cockpit.

Our house was in the woods, and around it we had our own little warehouse for the jet just north of the house. In the west we had our garage, which had seven cars in it, and the south had our guest quarters. We built our house so that we wouldn't have any issues with it. It was 3 stories high with 7 bedrooms. On each floor was a kitchen and living room.

As soon as the jet landed, we scrambled out as fast as we could. Apparantly wherever we went, we had a connection to it. In our mind, we could see what was happening there any time of the day.

"I'm gonna see what's going on at the island." I said.

**What's happening on the island is in italics.**

_"Edward! Look what that fucking bitch did!" Tanya screamed._

_"I know Tanya. But there's nothing we can do now. Alice just called and she said she'll be here in 20 minutes. Esme is going to be so angry." Edward muttered._

_"Why aren't you as mad as I am?! You should be be yelling just like me."_

_"You just don't understand. I can't believe I let her go last time. I should've fought for her." Edward let out a fustrated sigh._

_"Last time?! What the hell do you mean?! I knew you would chase after Bella the moment you-"_

_"Shut up Tanya!! You are such a bitch you know that?!" roared Edward. "Just leave me alone for now. I gotta hunt."_

_"Don't you dare walk away from me! I am your wife Edward!" screeched Tanya._

_But Edward wasn't listening, he was headed for the forest at full speed._

"Woah. That was intense. We better get going, the Cullens have already left their home." I said as I rose from my seat.

"'Kay. Let's go guys. Time for another mission." ordered Cassandra.

This time, we didn't take the jet, we ran. The Cullens were about 60 miles away fom our house. As we approached the house, David turned us invisible and I hid our scents.

I was worng about one thing: The Cullens didn't leave yet. In the garage, Emmett and Jasper were arm-wrestling and Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines. Silently, we approached them invisibly.

Alice looked up form her magazine towards Emmett. "Em, what time is it?"

"Eight thirty, why?"

"Because Bella is here." she answered simply.

"Not funny Alice." Emmett groaned.

"It's true, watch." I saw her walk towards David, and she hit him twice on the arm. Instantly, we all turned visible again. Several gasps went around the room.

"Bella!" Emmett tried to knock me down and hug me, but I easily dodged out of the way.

"Told you." muttered Alice. "Bella, it's so nice to have you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I took off running towards my house. In the distance I could hear the Cullens yelling my name, and I could see my coven following me.

"Bella, wait up! I know that didn't go as well as we planned but we can still try something else." I heard Cassandra shout. "I know why they're not going to help Edward!"

My ears perked up when she said that sentence. I slowed down to a human's running pace. Cassandra quickly caught up with me.

"Why are they not helping him?" I said harshly.

"Because the pixie girl saw us pulling the pranks and they hate Tanya and Edward so they refuse to help."

"Why do they hate Edward and Tanya if they're "family"?

Cassandra paused for a while and continued. "They hate Tanya because she barely does anything but whine, and Edward....well they hate him for making them leave you. Especially Emmett and Alice." she finished.

"Ok... so now what do we do? We have to do Phase II."

"Bella, no we don't. These people love you and they want you back." she pleaded. "They will rip Tanya to shreds if that will make you come back."

"Touching, but I have no heart now." And with that, I walked towards my house and locked myself in my room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I would love to.  
****Me: OMG! It's Stephenie Meyer!  
****Stephenie: Hello... *Awkward Moment*  
****Me: When you die, can you put me in your will that I'll own Twilight?  
****Stephenie: No.  
****Me: That's not fair *pouts*  
****Stephenie: Life's not fair, remember that.**

**BTW: I'm changing New Moon a little bit.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Previously:**

_"Bella, no we don't. These people love you and they want you back." she pleaded. "They will rip Tanya to shreds if that will make you come back."_

_"Touching, but I have no heart now." And with that, I walked towards my house and locked myself in my room on the third floor._

**BPOV**

I turned on my CD player/radio to maximum volume. There was nothing else to do so I decided to write a song. Guitar in hand and CD player turned off, I began to play. A tune popped up into my head. All I had to do was write down the lyrics. **(*10 Minutes Later*)**

Finally, all the lyrics were done and organized to fit the song.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say that..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Bridge (guitar/piano)_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

I was very proud of myself for writing this song. Suddenly behind me I heard someone clapping so I turned around swiftly.

_"Alice?"_

"Hi Bella! That was amazing, can you play it again?" She was being her exuberant self.

"Alice, leave."

"Can't. The one named Cassandra invited me in here." came her reply.

"CASSANDRA!!!" I screamed and she appeared at my doorway, not even a hint of fear on her face.

"What is it Bella?" she said innocently.

"You know exactly what. You invited this traitor," I pointed towards Alice. "into my room!"

"It's not my fault we left Bella! Edward thought our presence was unsafe for you. Apparently, he was wrong." Alice piped up.

"He was wrong big time, 'cause then I hung out with Jacob."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"HE WAS A WEREWOLF! I didn't find that out until he morphed right in front of me. He gave me a gigantic scar on my back!!! I wish I could show you but it disappeared."

"Oh my god Bella. I'm so sorry."

"If you were really sorry, you would leave." I snapped.

"I'm going Bella. Sorry to bother you." She turned and jumped out my window, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Bella, what was that about?" I turned towards Cassandra. "Someday you'll understand Cassie. All the pain and suffering he put me through. I've already told you, yet you still don't get the feelings I felt."

Silence filled the room until I had the courage to speak again. "Where are the boys?"

"Outside wrestling."

"I wrote a new song and I need your opinions. Get them in the living room on this floor."

"'Kay." At vampire speed, she ran down the 2 flights of stairs and outside. With my awesome hearing I could hear her ushering the boys inside.

"Guys, Bella wrote a new song so get your butts inside the house!"

Four pairs of feet made their way into the living room on my floor, and I went to confront them.

"Ok, so Cassandra's already told you I wrote a new song right?" Three heads nodded. "Good, I want your opinion on this song."

I walked over to the guitar in the corner of the room and began playing and singing. "I'm holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground..."

My audience applauded and I took a bow. "Thank you, thank you. So, what did you guys think?"

"It was amazing Bells! I think I smell a number one hit." or "Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" were my responses.

"So, are we gonna sing it at our next concert?"

"YEAH!!"

"Good! Now..let's go hunt to celebrate!" We all ran out of the house and into the forest for our dinner.

**APOV (Alice)**

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper came running towards me when I approached the house. He must've sensed my sadness.

"Does it have anything to do with Bella?" I nodded. "Well what is it?"

"When Edward left, she hung out with Jacob." I blubbered and fell on my knees, just like at Bella's.

"What's bad about that?"

"He was a werewolf! Plus he morphed right in front of her. She could have been killed Jazz!"

"Alice, Alice. Let's get inside and tell the others." He helped on my feet and led me into the house.

Everyone was in the living room when Jazz and I came into the house. They turned their heads towards us in horror. "Alice, what happened?" Esme rushed to my side.

"Jacob was a werewolf and he morphed into one right in front of Bella and gave her scars on her back!" I yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who's Jacob?" asked a very confused Emmett.

"He was one of Bella's childhood friends. She told us about him remember?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah." Oh my gosh, Emmett finally remembers something, I thought.

"Anyways the venom healed the scars later on, so we never saw them when she was wearing that shirt at her concert."

"What do we do now?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know. She was really mad when I showed up at her house."

"We're going to talk to her in the morning, so we must prepare. Everyone into the dining room in 10 minutes for a family meeting." Ooh, Esme was taking charge now.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Emmett Cullen! Get your sorry ass down here right now!" Rosalie bellowed. Emmett was hiding in their room and barricaded the door. He made a bet with Jasper that he could pull 3 pranks on Rosalie in 10 minutes.

For his prank, Emmett took all of Rosalie's underwear and cut a diamond-shaped hole in them. Then, he glued about twenty rose petals on them. The last thing he did was drown Rose's entire underwear drawer in chocolate syrup.

It took him 8 minutes and 28 secoonds to complete the bet. Poor Emmett was chased around the house, into the woods, and back by Rosalie. Little did she know, the underwear was an extra set, and her real underwear was safely tucked under the bed.

"Are you going to kill me?" came a muffled and childish voice.

"NO!"

"Doesn't sound like it Rose." His booming laughter echoed on the walls of the house.

"EMMETT!!!" Rosalie was so furious that I had to help Jasper out of the room for a while.

"You okay Jazz?"

"No, not really. Rose is filled with so much fury right now, it's like she's made of it." Jasper laughed his cute laugh and I joined in.

"Well does this make you better?" I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You could say that." Remembering the time, I stood up. "Let's go back for the meeting, Jasper."

"'Kay."

I danced back into the dining room, Jasper hot on my heels. We took our seats and I noticed Emmett still wasn't down.

"Did anyone try to get Emmett down?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "We tried to bust open the door, but he seems to have every piece of furniture blocking it. Plus he's leaning against it."

"Wait.. I think I know how to get him down. Leave it all to me." I gave my family a smug smile and walked up the stairs towards Rosalie's and Emmett's room.

"Emmett! Come out of the room this instant! Or else!" I added.

"Or else what?"

"Hmm.. I don't know. Maybe I'll crash your Jeep. Ooh! I know, I'll crash it, then sell it on eBay for a dollar! How's that sound?"

"You wouldn't dare little pixie."

"You're forgetting what this pixie is capable of doing. Now get your butt out here or I'll sell the Jeep for a cent!" For a second I heard incoherant yelling, then I heard the shuffling of furniture. Then the bulky figure of Emmett appeared at the now opened doorway.

"I'm glad you're finally out, big brother" I said sweetly, then I added, "Let's go." in a menacing voice.

"Whatever."

"I GOT HIM!! Rosalie don't kill him!" Emmett and I raced down the stairs and joined everyone in the dining room. I took my seat next to Jasper and Emmett next to Rosalie.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's get started. Does anyone object to getting Bella back? Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"I..Well...No, I don't object."

"Good. Does anyone have any plans to get Bella back to us?"

"Esme, she's never going to come back to us. She has gone through too much and it's all our fault. Her coven knows about everything and they will protect her even if it means death." Rosalie was starting to speak now and everyone disagreed.

"Rose, if we convince her we love her very much, she might come back." Emmett no longer had his childish voice, he really wanted Bella back.

"What else can we do?! We've asked her, I've gone to talk to her. She just shuts us out! WHat are we going to do about that?!" I demanded.

"Alice, calm down." pleaded Jasper. I leaned towards him and kissed him again. "Sorry Jazz."

"Well Alice, care to explain what happened when you were at Bella's?" asked Carlisle.

"Certainly." I didn't speak nor did I move when I heard that voice. It was the voice that I was rejected by, and the voice of the one we hurt.

**BPOV**

"That was quite the meal Bella. Who knew you could take three deer and a grizzly." joked Elliot.

"Hmm... Now that I think of, it was quite the meal."

"That song is sooo gonna be a #1 Hit! What are you going to call it?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know. What title sounds good to you?"

"Well I think Apologize is pretty good." piped up Cassandra.

"Apologize, yeah that's pretty good Cassie."

"Thanks! We better get back to the house, it's almost 11:00."

"Beat you there everyone!" I yelled as I used all of my vampire speed to _whoosh _past them.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell, and it turned out to be Elliot who beat me to the house.

"Elliot you cheater!"

"It ain't cheating if you actually win."

"Whatever. I'll be in my room."

"Wait! I'll come with you." I heard Cassandra run towards me and join me on the stairs.

"Girls." Elliot rolled his eyes.

Cassandra and I went into my room and she locked the door behind us. "Bella, you need them in your life." Ugh, she was talking about the Cullens again.

"No I don't." I said sharply. "Bella, we both know you're lying. Just go to their house, see how much they love you."

"No. Do you know how much suffering I went through?"

"Yes I do you Bells. You've told us a bazillion times ever since you met the Cullens again."

"What happens if I don't go?"

"Then I make your life a living hell." she joked.

"Well, I guess I could visit for 10 seconds."

"Bella!" she whined.

"Fine, 10 minutes!"

"Yay! You should go right now! Just jump out the window and follow their scents." She chirped, and it reminded me of Alice.

"Bye."

"Later." Cassandra yelled as I jumped towards the soft, grassy earth. I ran through the forest, trying to locate the Cullens' house, or should I say mansion.

Finally I saw the outline of the mansion in the moonlight. Upon arriving at the front door, I heard voices speaking.

"I GOT HIM!!" Rosalie don't kill him!" I could only chuckle softly at Emmett. Wanting to find out more, I climbed up the house and jumped through an open window. I made my way down the hall, hiding my scent as I went.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's get started. Does anyone object to getting Bella back? Rosalie?" Esme's soft and gentle voice rang in my ears. I waited for Rosalie's reply.

"I...Well...No, I don't object." I couldn't believe it. There was no way in hell Rosalie wanted me back! She hated my guts thirty four years ago, and I always thought she still did now!

"Good. Does anyone have any plans to get Bella back to us?"

"Esme, she's never going to come back to us. She has gone through too much and it's all our fault. Her coven knows about everything and they will protect her even if it means death." Oh wow, Rosalie was right this one time, but everyone seemed to disagree.

"Rose, if we convince her we love her very much, she might come back." Emmett's voice very fierce, one that I've never heard fom him. I walked quietly down the stairs to plan my entrance.

"What else can we do?! We've asked her, I've gone to talk to her. She just shuts us out! What are we going to do about that?!" Alice was practically yelling.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper was probably a few seconds from having an emotional breakdown. I heard Alice kiss him on the lips and say, "Sorry Jazz."

"Well Alice, care to explain what happened when you were at Bella's?" asked Carlisle. Perfect! I made my way into the dining room, unnoticed.

"Certainly." I said quietly.

Everyone looked in my direction, shock written all over their faces. But before I could even get a word out, I was engulfed in a hug by Emmett.

"Bella! I knew you would come back!"

"Emmett! Let...go..." I gasped.

"Oops, sorry." He smiled. "So, did you finally realize you love us and decide to come back?"

"Well actually, I came because Cassandra forced me to. She wanted me to see how much love you guys have for me." I confessed.

"We love you very much Bella. Never forget that." smiled Esme.

"If you loved me so much, then why did you leave?"

"Edward had us convinced that we were unsafe and unhealthy for you. It's all his fault." replied Alice. Then, she had a blank expression on her face. Jasper grabbed her hand and immediately asked her what she saw.

"Alice! Tell me what you see. C'mon. Alice?"

"They're running through the forest. They'll be here in less than 30 seconds."

"Who Alice, who? What's going on?!" I yelled.

"I might have to ask you the same thing." said a velvety voice.

__

Oh snap, I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ....Well you already know what I'm gonna say. Don't rub it in.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Previously on Forgiveness:**

_"Alice! Tell me what you see. C'mon. Alice?"  
"They're running through the forest. They'll be here in less than 30 seconds."  
"Who Alice, who? What's going on?!" I yelled.  
"I might have to ask you the same thing." said a velvety voice._

_Oh snap, I thought._

**BPOV**

I turned around at human speed, hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was.

My luck ran out as I saw the face of Edward Cullen.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"BELLA?! That bitch is here in my house?!" Tanya screamed.

"Yes Tanya, and this isn't your house. It's ours." Carlisle said, each word dripping with venom.

"What the hell! I'm married to Edward! I'm part of your family! So that means it's my house too!" she screeched.

"I'm leaving." I said as I headed for the back door. " See you in a thousand years Cullens." I yelled behind me sarcastically.

"Bella! Don't go yet." said the velvety voice. Sadly, I was too far away to hear and my heart was in pieces once again.

I arrived back at the house at 1:19 a.m. Time got away from me when I was at the Cullens. But then _they_ had to ruin it by coming home. I entered the living room and saw the boys playing video games.

"Sup guys! Watcha playin?" I asked.

"Mario Kart or something." answered Cassandra, who was reading a fashion magazine on the couch.

"Yup! And I'm winning!" announced David.

"Uh huh... I'm gonna go write a song in my room. Do not disturb!"

"Wait! How was your trip to the Cullens?" asked Elliot and Cassandra at the same time. They were asking for totally different reasons. Elliot wanted to make fun of me, and Cassandra was just fulfilling her best friend duties.

"Let's just say we talked, and then the happy couple came back."

"Oh my god! What happened next?" interrogated Cassandra.

"I left."

"Oh" was all she said. "Yeah." I said back as I went upstairs to let my emotions out through song. "Like I said! DO NOT DISTURB!"

I flopped down on my bed and grapped my guitar, notebook and pencil. Strumming the guitar lightly, I remembered the day my friends and I were on the Oprah Winfrey show. Well, now it was the Alicia Hughes show. It was a few months before the concert where I met the Cullens again.

Oprah gave the show to her niece when she died 13 years ago. On the Alicia Hughes show, Broken-Hearted** (A/N: Remember, the name of the band.)** talked about our new album, Why Did You Leave?, and our personal lives.

_Flashback:_

_"So Bella, have you had any previous relationships?" asked Alicia._

_"Why yes, I have."_

_"Would you like elaborate Bella?"_

_"Of course. When I was in high school, I met this really cute guy. His name was Edward Denali, and he was gorgeous. We got off on the wrong foot, but when we learned the truth form eack other, we became inseparable._

_"Everyone tried to get us to break up out of jealousy. Then one day, it got to him." I paused. My lieing had gotten better. "He asked me to take a walk with him in the forest. I leaned against him and he said he was moving. I wanted to go with him, but he said he didn't want me." _

_The audience gave out a loud gasp as soon as I said that. "Did he really? Who would break up with you? You're like a goddess." exclaimed Alicia, everyone in the audience noddong their head._

_"Yes, he did. Now he's probably with that strawberry blonde girl."_

_"Strawberry blonde girl?" asked a confused Alicia._

_"The Denalis had this family, the Cullens, who were their closest friends. It didn't really matter, but the mother and father hoped that Edward might fall in love with the youngest Cullen daughter, Tanya." I explained._

_"So I guess that goes your happy ending?"_

_"I guess it does Alicia, I guess it does."_

_A loud buzzer went off and a very dazed Alicia snapped back into reality. "Looks like we're out of time. Join us next time with guest Annabelle Gomez, model, actress, and daughter of Selena Gomez! Bye!"_

_End Flashback_

An idea popped in my head and three words were repeating themselves over and over again.

_My Happy Ending, My Happy Ending_

Lyrics to the new song were endlessly popping into my head until had written the entire song.

_**My Happy Ending**_

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

CHORUS

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

CHORUS X 2

oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh, oh oh, oh...

This would've been a record in my book. Two songs written in 2 days, it was amazing. All of the emotion drove me into the singing career, and helped me whenever I was desperate for a song.

DING!! A lightbulb went off on the top of my head. Just to make him suffer, I'll get the media and some audience to gather around the Cullen house while I sing live a few songs. I called my manager, who was Jacob Black, and told him my dilemma.

"So can you get me a portable stage and an audience of teen people, Jake?"

"Of course. Anything to piss the leech." replied Jacob.

"Thanks! Meet me at the Cullens in 10 minutes. And thanks again!"

"Anytime Bells."

I changed, grabbed my shoesand ran out the door, but not beofre giving my friends a heads up. "Guys, I'm gonna make Edward suffer! Wanna come along?"

"Yeah!" "Of course!" "Totally!" "Peanut butter!" I just had to roll my eyes at Elliot.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

"You know what Tanya? Get out of this fucking house! You were a brat, you flirted with other boys, and you're a bitch! SO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" I yelled.

"Guess what Emmett? Your family is made up of bastards and bitches! I was planning on leaving anyways!"

"Jasper! Get out before you explode!" yelled Alice. Jasper ran right up the stairs without a second thought. "Who's stopping you from leaving Tanya?"

"Edward let's go." she ordered, but Edward stayed where he was. "EDWARD!"

"I'm not going." he said quietly.

"What?! I'm your wife!"

"Not anymore. I want a divorce!" Edward yelled.

"This is all about that Bella isn't?! Then fine, here's your ring back!" Tanya threw the ring at him, but he caught it easily.

"Bella will be closer as family than you'll ever be Tanya." Esme exclaimed, her voice powerful in many ways.

"Goodbye then Cullens." Tanya called as she ran out the door. Alice just got a blank expression on her face, and when she snapped out of it, she started to look frantic.

"Edward, there are over 100 people coming to our house in 30 seconds. Do you know why?" asked Alice, but before he could answer, a repulsive smell hit the room.

"Eww. Smells like a fat human just farted after a moldy cheese sandwich." I joked, hoping to lighten up the tension. "Hey Jasper, you can come out of your hiding spot now."

"Hello Cullens."

_It better not be who I think it is..._

"Ugh. Who put that mutt in here?" asked my beautiful and hot wife.

"Thank you for the introduction Blondie." said Jacob Black.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"I'm here to help set up the stage for Broken-Hearted's private concert."

"Broken-Hearted? That means Bella! When are they gonna be here?" Alice was basically bouncing off of the walls. Too bad the mutt had to ruin her moment. "Hold it, Shorty. Bella's going to do a special concert here for Sir Retard over there." The mutt pointed towards Edwards.

"Is she going to do love songs?"

"No Shorty. She's going to do sad songs. She wrote 3 songs this week based on the retard. They're heart and emotion songs." Fido over there rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Oh."

"Here comes the crowd of teens and tweens. Don't eat them. Stay in the house and look out the windows or else I'll touch everything in your entire house. I gotta go introduce the band, and Edward your name will be changed for identity purposes. You'll be Edward Denali." And with that, the mutt went outside to the now set up stage.

I headed toward the door, but someone stopped me. "Edward, let go! I wanna see Bella!" I whined.

"Jacob is waiting for you to open the door, and then he'll run in and touch every pillow, blanket, and clothes you have."

"Ugh! Fine."

With my super awesome hearing, I could hear the mutt trying to get the crowd to calm down. Too bad it wasn't working. All of a sudden, the crowd screamed even louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a special...." Blah, blah, blah. I raced upstairs to get a good view of the crowd and concert. Since Edward's room had the greatest room, I strode right into his room and looked out the window.

_Holy shit, I thought._

There were about 200 teenagers at the concert. In the middle of the crowd was a large stage with all of the drums, guitars, keyboard, speakers, and microphones.

_Dude! Get your ass up here! This is a great view of the concert._

I heard Eddie come up the stairs, moaning with Alice and Jasper following him.

"Dudes! There's Bella!" I pointed to a certain brunette on the stage preparing to sing.

"Oh." groaned Eddie boy. "This is gonna be a long day."

"You bet your ass Eddie."

* * *

**BPOV**

Upon our arrival, I heard tons of screaming. In the center of the crowd, there was a black stage with everything set up perfectly for us. Jacob was waving at us to come up on the stage and take our places.

"Ladies and gentleman, today is a special day because Broken-Hearted has invited you to this special concert. Do you want to know why?!" he yelled over the screaming.

"YEAH!!"

"Well, if you're a true Broken-Hearted fan, you'll know that the band went on the Alicia Hughes show. On the show, Bella Reaser revealed her previous relationship with Edward Denali and explained how he left her. Do you think he was a jerk?!" Jacob had 10 seconds before I tackle him.

The audience erupted into response, most being yes and some being no.

"Good. Well this is the home of Edward Denali, the heart breaker. Today Broken-Hearted will perform a concert dedicated to him and show him what he missed." He paused and now he had 5 seconds. "Now what you know the background info, I present to you...Broken-Hearted!"

Holy cow, I thought the crowd couldn't get any louder. My band and I went frm our spot on the side to the center of the stage. I grabbed the mike and whispered in Jake's ear, "Thanks a lot Jake."

"Your welcome." Came my whispered reply.

"All right welcome! Do you want to rock out to some songs?!"

YEAH!!

"OK then! Today we will be playing a few new songs and a few old songs for this special concert. IF you look up at this house, you'll see this window." I pointed to Edward's window. "This is Edward's window. We will be playing.. You know what? Let's just play! Our first song is a new one and it's called My Happy Ending. HIT IT!"

**EmPOV**

"Wow. Her songs are good!" I yelled. "Dude, say hi to Bella from the window!"

"NO WAY!!" shouted Reader.

"Too bad!" I opened up the window and pushed Edward's head out. "Say hi dum-"

"Guess what guys?! You can see my ex from here. Look!" Shit. Bella got the entire crowd's attention. I started to pull Eddie in before he was really embarressed.

"Emmett, that's ok. Leave Edward hanging so he can get a great view."

"Ok Bella!" So I left him there by the window. "Bella! Do you wanna see Alice and Jasper?!"

"Sure! Ok people, here is the rest of the Edward's family. The pixie-like girl is Alice, and the blonde is Jasper. Oh yeah, and Emmett is the one with muscles. Anyways, here's another song called Apologize. 1,2,3,4!

**BPOV**

Now that Apologize, Don't Forget, and No Air were done, it was time for the final song.

"Well, you've heard all of my "He left me" songs, here's a sond I wrote when I was dating Edward. It's called Love Story, and the last verse or two was what I wanted to happen. Enjoy."

**(A/N: This song I'm gonna do the lyrics cause it's the last.)**

_**Love Story**_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air__Love Story__ baby just say yes_

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
Little did I know

That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this down for a little while  
Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go  
And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"That was great Bella." Oh shit. It's that velvety voice again.

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? Review if you want to.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.  
****Me: Tiffany! Tiffany! Guess what!  
****Tiffany: What? Did someone die?  
****Me:No...I own Twilight!  
****Tiffany: Yeah right. You and I both know that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
****Me: Why can't you let me have fake happiness?!  
****Tiffany: It's my job.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"That was great Bella." Oh shit. It was the velvety voice again._

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed so that no human would hear.

"Congratulating you of course."

"Well get off! You have no right to be here." Crap, I forgot the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone. Let me introduce you to my ex-boyfriend Edward Denali."

"BOO!!"

"Yes I know. I would boo him too if I weren't so polite. Now, why are you out here Edward?"

"I'm here to congratulate you on your success and to apologize for what I did."

I looked at the crowd and asked them, "What do you think I should do?"

"TURN HIM DOWN!" "TAKE HIM BACK!!" "NOTHING!!"

"Edward I'm glad you came out of your house to congratulate me, especially because I thought you would ignore me, but I can't accept your apology. It's too late and like I said before, you have Tanya."

"She left after a fight with Emmett and Alice. Look Bella, I know I-"

"Be right back guys. Cassandra, take my spot and sing Sk8er Boi."

I dragged Edward into his house where I found his family sitting in the living room.

"Damn it. This day gets worse and worse." I muttered.

"Hey squirt! I liked your concert."

"Thanks Em. Would you mind telling me why 's wife left?"

"Oh yeah. Tanya left because she was mad Edward didn't want to go with her when we asked her to leave."

"Ok thank you. Did you expect that if Tanya left I would come back Edward?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Well your wrong. You can't exchange girls whenever you want." I ranted.

"I know, but I just wanted you back. Ever since that day at your concert I wanted you in my arms again. Tanya was nothing to me and I only married her because Carlisle and everyone else thought I needed someone to make me happy."

I lost it. I really lost it because of a few sentences. "You told him to marry Tanya?! And to think I even talked to you again yesterday! Thanks again everyone, you all just stabbed me again! I'm leaving!"

"Bella wait." That wasn't a voice that's told me to come back.

"Rosalie? Why would you want me back? I was just trouble to your family."

"I know but I saw how much life you brought to Edward when he met you. His eyes weren't dead and he actually smiled when he was around you. I was wrong about everything. You were the missing piece to our family puzzle." She confessed.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said uncomfortably. "But you guys never answered my question:Why did you tell him to marry Tanya?"

"Well we saw how much she liked him, so we were hoping that he would fall in love with her through time." explained Esme.

"I'm greatful that we know everything now, but I still can't come back after all the pain."

"Bella. Please give us another chance." pleaded Edward. "Would you be my girlfriend again?

I paused, hesitant on what to say next. "I guess I could give you a second chance. Ok, why not."

"Yay! I got a shop-" started Alice

"No shopping!" I saw her face fall. "Ok Bella."

"I got a concert to get back to. Feel free to come out now."

"Sure, ok, yes!, awesome!"

I got back on the stage where Cassandra was finishing up Why did you leave me? Nudging Cassandra, she gave me the microphone back.

"I am so, so, so sorry. I am proud to say Edward and I are back together again."

"YAY!!"

"Ok calm down. Now that I got my happy ending, it's time to get yours. I have autographed albums that haven't come out yet and autographed bracelets for you all!"

"WOO!!"

I threw the autographed bracelets out into the crowd and the audience went into a frenzy. It was good I had 1000 bracelets made. On the stage were a stack of albums also autographed by us.

"If you could make a nice and straight line, I 'd be happy to hand out these albums."

Instead of a line, it was a mob. If I weren't a vampire I would have died from the pressure these humans were putting against my body.

Finally, everyone had gotten an album and gone home so I went inside the Cullen house with my band.

"Whoo! That was a long day. Bells, I hear you're back together with Edward. Good for you." said Elliot.

"Yeah."

Edward and Emmett entered the room. "Hey, love. Your concert was great." He kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Get a room you two." teased Emmett.

"It feels like I'm whole again, that you never left."

"You should Bella. You are my life once again." We stayed at the CUllen house for hours, playing games, watching TV, making fun of celebrities. But then Cassandra's phone went off.

"Bella, we need to go, but we can come back later. Jacob says we neeed to discuss our concert next month."

"Ok. Bye Em. Bye Edward." I kissed him one last time on the lips.

"Bye Bella."

"I swear you guys are-" Emmett was so...I don't know.

**(When they get back to the house 4:20 pm)**

"So what do we need to discuss about the concert?" I asked.

"Well we need to do lighting, positions, new instruments, and songs." listed Cassandra.

"Woah, woah, woah. That's a lot to do Cassandra." whined Aaron.

"Whatever. Our next concert is in , Missouri so we need to pack up and plan at the same time."

"That will need some major energy so I'm gonna go drain a deer or two. Anyone coming?"

"I am!" chimed David and Aaron.

"See ya!" "Adios! "Bye!"

"Boys."

**TPOV (Tanya)**

That bitch thinks she can just hold a concert here. I'll just leave her but I'll get back at the Cullens. Edward is mine!

After I drank a few animals, I went back to the concert to see the bitch on the stage again.

"I am so, so, so sorry but I am proud to say Edward and I are back together again."

What the hell! Now she's done it. I'm going to be the one who seeks that she's dead, but first she has to leave Chicago first, where no one can help her.

The perfect plan came to mind when I remembered a movie I watched with Edward.

_Just perfect. All I need to do is to make a delivery._

I rushed to the nearest store and bought a card, a box flowers, freesias to be exact, and wrapping paper. Ushering into Edward's, no my log cabin, I grabbed a pen and wrote on the card.

_Bella,_

_I can't stand being away from you for so long. I hope you enjoy these flowers. Meet  
__me at my window at 7:00 p.m. I'll be waiting until then.  
__Always yours,  
__Edward_

I literally gagged when I wrote this. Sickening as it was, I had to do it as part of my plan. I attached the card on the inside of the box and wrapped it in wrapping paper. Now to make a speedy delivery.

With my senses I followed the bitch's scent to her house, actually mansion like at the Cullens, and ding-dong-ditched her house while leaving the box of flowers on her doorstep.

_And the trap is set for the little mouse._

**BPOV**

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it Bells."Cassandra danced her way to the door and opened it. "Bella! Come here!"

I walked over to the opened door to find Cassandra holding a wrapped box. "It's for you Bella." She handed me the box. "Open it." Tearing the paper furiuosly, the present that lay within it was beautiful.

"Flowers." whispered Cassandra. "The freesias smell just like you. Oh, here's a card addressed to you." I read the card over and over again.

_Bella,  
__I can't stand being a way from you for so long. I hope you enjoy these flowers. Meet  
__me at my window at 7:00 p.m. I'll be waiting until then.  
__Always yours,  
__Edward_

"It's so romantic!" exclaimed Cassandra. "I'm going to pick out your outfit for tonight."

I looked at the nearest clock: 6:41 p.m. There was plenty of time to spare.

"Bella! I got your dress. Come on!"

"Coming!"

**(6:53 p.m.)**

"Bella! You'll be late for your date!" **(Cassandra is extremely whiny. It's her character, like Alice)**

"Ok,ok." I made my way down the stairs in a strapless blue mini dress with a small bow.** (Link in profile)**

"Now don't rip your dress and if you need to pick the window lock, here." She handed me a small key.

"How did you-"

"No time to talk Bella. You best be on your way." I turned around to face the door and started walking. "Thanks again Cas-"

"Anytime." she grinned. "Go!"

I ran ran towards the Cullen house in less than five minutes. Silently I climbed up the house walls to reach his window. What I saw shattered my heart beyond repair.

Tanya was on top of Edward on his couch and they were kissing. Edward was squirming a little bit, but probably out of lust.

I tried to open his window, but it was locked. Remembering the key, I inserted it into the hole and turned it. The window popped open and I climbed inside.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!" I bellowed. Tanya jumped off of Edward and turned to face me.

"What the hell is your problem bitch?! Don't you know we're having a moment here?!"

"Yesterday, you told me you dumped Tanya, Edward! And then you asked me to be your girlfriend again! How do you explain this?!" Anger was pouring out of me in every direction.

My shouting was so loud, everyone in the Cullen was in Edward's room in an instant.

"EDWARD! What the hell were you doing with Tanya?!" I wasn't the only one who was mad, go Alice.

"Well it seems Edward was cheating on me. I got a note saying to meet Edward here, but what I saw was him and Tanya making out."

"Bella, I can explain! it's not what you-" I cut him off. "Edward that's the most common line a guy says when his girlfriend catches him with another girl."

"Edward Cullen! I am so diappointed in you. And Tanya, you planned this didn't you?"

"Why Carlisle, I don't know what you mean." she said in her fake and innocent voice.

"You know what? I don't even care that it wasn't your doing Edward, but I saw you, and you were enjoying it! I've dealt with your family enough, and it's time I leave. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye forever."

I leaped out the window and started to run home, but in the distance I could hear the people I loved screaming for me to come back. One voice stood out.

"Bella! Please don't go."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twi- nevermind, you get it already. **

**BTW Did you guys ever find out what David's new talent was?**

**The Reasers are a different type of vampire. They get new gifts all the time.**

**TPOV**

It's a good thing I'm a good person when I need to. I realize now that I don't have to kill her, she just needed to be out of the picture. I didn't give a crap where she went as long as she was away from my Edward. I would wait for a few days to get my Eddie back into my arms.

**EPOV**

"Bella! Please don't go."

"That's just awesome Edward." Alice said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask Tanya to come here! She just got on top of me and kissed me." I argued.

"If your that upset, then why did you enjoy it so much. I could sense your lust from outside the house." challenged Jasper.

"I'm gonna go follow Bella. If anyone wants to come, then come." said Emmett.

"I'm going!" mumbled everyone including me.

"Edward, you're staying here." ordered Carlisle.

"But-"

"No buts. I am disappointed in you Edward Cullen. You've broken a girl's heart twice in your existence. You will remain in this house until we come back, do you understand?"

"Yes Esme." I murmured.

"Good. Let's go everyone."

I watched as everyone shot me dirty looks as they walked out of my room, Alice's and Emmett's being the worst. Even their thoughts made me cringe.

_You've messed up big time Edward- Alice_

_I'm going to make sure you never meet or hurt her again- Rosalie_

_Dude, I don't wanna yell at you, but I can't put it that way-Emmett_

_You just saw your mate walk away again, but I don't think she'll take you back this time- Jasper_

**BPOV**

"Cassandra!" I don't know if vampires can have hysterics, but I was definately having them.

"Bella! What happened? DId he hurt you again?"

"Yes he did! He was cheating on me!"

"That son of a bitch! I am going to kill him!"

"Cassandra, why don't we just save the energy and move? I want to go to Volterra and live there." I pleaded.

"What's up guys? Any news?" asked Aaron as he walked into the room.

"Um, yeah. Edward Cullen just cheated on Bella."

"WHAT?! I'm gonna kill him!"

"NO! Bella wants to move to Volterra and live with the Volturi."

"I guess we could. Shouldn't be too bad. I'll call the guys."

After we explained our next move to Elliot and David, they were all for it. It was all set then. The Reasers were moving to Volterra tomorrow. For the remainder of the time, we played games and gave a toast to a new life beginning.

In the middle of a game, a sharp knock caught my attention. "I'll get it!" I said.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded as I saw who was on my doorstep.

"Bella, we want to join your coven. Edward was a jerk to you, so we left him." Seven Cullens were staring at me right in the face.

"Alice, that's very touching, but we're moving tomorrow. And we're never coming back."

"Where are you moving to?" asked Rosalie. "We can move with you."

"Guys! I need back up." I yelled, and my coven was there in a flash. "Do I tell them where we're moving to because they want to join us?"

"Um, I would tell them. But I don't know if they still would want to come." said David.

"Yeah just tell them." agreed Cassie, Aaron, and Elliot.

"Okay. We're moving to Volterra." I said simply.

"You're going to be part of the Volturi?! Bella you can't!" Emmett protested.

"I don't have to. We already are."

"Then we'll join too."

"Emmett, most of you guys don't have a gift or talent. You can't possibly join. And plus this is what we're going to do. You guys can't follow me everywhere I go."

"Yes we can and we will! Bella, don't you want us in your life? We can live nearby Volterra, and you can visit us whenever you want."

"We have to talk to Aro about it."

"Talk to me about what?"

I turned around to see Aro in our living room. "Hello Aro. Pardon me for asking but what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was just curious on why your coven has not visited me this summer. I wouldn't want harm to come to my most precious vampires."

"We have been very busy Aro. Our tour was a little longer than I thought. We also ran into the Cullens. Oh! That reminds me. Would you mind if we moved to Volterra permanently?"

Aro's face lit up with excitement. "Why would you ask such a thing? Of course I wouldn't mind! In fact, I was going to ask you and your coven to come back with me."

"Excellent. By the way, the Cullens seem to want to follow me to Volterra and hold a residence outside of the city limits. Personally I do not want to them to because of certain current events."

"Events? I do not understand." I explained all of the events that have happened previously. Aro seemed to be hanging on to my every word about the concert, Tanya, and Edward. When i finished, he seemed astounded at my words, but peaceful.

"A great deal has happened I see. Well I suppose your family can live in the city instead of out Carlisle, but that would be up to Bella."

"Bella? What's your answer?" asked Emmett and Alice.

I had to let them stay in Volterra. They were like my second family. Edward as going to be a problem, but we could work things out.

"Okay. You guys can go to Volterra with us. BUT, Edward cannot visit or come within a thousand foot radius of me or else it's bye-bye for you."

"YAY!! Thank you Bella!" yelled Alice. It was official now that I was going to let them stay in Volterra. We were leaving in an hour, so Elliot and Emmett went to go play video games. I packed a few things before leaving like my photo albums, my CDs, and my laptop.

"I'm really sorry for all of the things Edward has done to you." Rosalie said softly.

"It's ok. The only person at fault here is Edward."

"My hope is for us to be friends. I want things to be running smoothly between us." She gracefully exited my room to go downstairs with the others. Rosalie had changed so much ever since my human life. Cassandra's soprano voice called me from my thinking. "Bella! Come on we're boarding the jet right now."

"Coming!" I called back.

We all went into the jet garage and boarded the jet. Cassandra made her way to the cockpit and started the engine.

Most of the time we talked on our way there. Alice retold stories from the last 30 years when they thought I was dead. Before I knew it, we were hovering over Volterra.

"Aro, where do I land?" called Cassandra.

"There's a large garage behind the castle. It's very hard not to miss it." was his reply.

"Ok."

When we finally landed, I felt whole again when I took my first step on the ground. I didn't know if it was because I was happy to be back in Volterra, or it was because I had my family and friends around me.

"Come and follow me to the castle." called Aro, and we all followed him like little ducks. Heidi and the newest member, Annabelle were waiting for us. "Hello Heidi, Annabelle." I greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." replied Heidi. "What are you doing in Volterra with the Cullens?"

"Oh, we're moving into the castle with you all. The Cullens too."

"Where's Edward?" asked Heidi. "Why is he not with the rest of the Cullens?"

"I'll tell you later." Aro came up to us and greeted Annabelle and Heidi.

"Heidi, would you please show the Cullens and the Reasers their rooms?"

"Of course master. Come on guys." We all followed her to a hallway with about nine doors. Room arrangements were made as we picked our rooms out.

Cassandra and I were in one major big room. it was the size of two medium-sized rooms. The boys in my coven took up another room and called it the "Dude Room". The Cullens each took up a room according to the couples. When we were finally settled in, Aro sent us each a gallan of mountain lion and grizzly blood as a gift.

Alice came into Cassandra's and my room, very excited. "This is awesome Bella! We can be with each other forever! Rosalie and I were going to go shopping. Would any of you want to come along?"

"NO!" I said, but at the same time Cassandra said yes.

"I can tell Cassandra and I are going to be great friends like you and me Bella!"

"This is going to be a long day..." I said as they dragged me out of my room.


	9. Sorry Not A Chapter

**A/N:**I'm soo sorry, but this isn't a chapter or update. I need help. What so you think is really important to Bella in this story.

Example: Emmett likes to "do it" with Rosalie, and that's his weakness.

Alice likes shopping so much so DON'T THREATEN IT!

Edward likes his music. (CDs)

Rosalie likes....well herself and Emmett.

AND MANY MORE!

Well, please help me with this story. I'll update faster. =)

Thanks,

Summer


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**BTW: Ok so nevermind, you guys were no help. I updated anyways without your reviews. :(**

**BPOV**

Alice and Cassandra made me go to 21 different stores just to make up my fall and winter wardrobe. I had 47 pairs for winter and 33 for fall after all of the shopping. I hate having two shopaholics for best friends, but at least I have them for everything.

When we finally got back to the castle, Alice and Emmett decided on playing a game. I didn't want to ask because I had a feeling it was going to be bad. We all met in a spare room that was in our chamber.

"We will be playing Truth or Dare Cullen Style." announced Alice, but everyone was groaning.

"Ok Emmett. You start."

"Awesome! Ok....Elliot, truth or dare?"

"Ooh, I'm going to have to do dare." Elliot answered.

"Ok your dare is that you have to get a bear suit, fly to New York in it, and then sing Womanizer by Britney Spears in Time Square."

"Holy shit! No fucking way!" yelled Elliot.

"Sorry buddy. You chose dare."

"Oh my god! Is the great Elliot backing out?!" said a fake horrored Cassandra.

"NO! Where do I get a bear suit?" sighed Elliot.

"Be right back." said Emmett as he disappeared across the hallway. When he came back, he had a bear suit in his hands.

"Emmett! How long have you had that bear suit?!" screamed Rosalie.

"Oh. Well I was hunting and I attacked this bear. When I was done, I thought of the fun I would have with a bear suit. So I took up a sewing class and stiched up this bear suit."

"Where was I?"

"You were shopping with Alice the day I hunted, and I was sewing while you admired yourself in the different outfits you bought."

Rosalie started to speak but Emmett cut her off by changing the subject. "Anyways, here you go Elliot." He handed Elliot the bear suit and went to sit back down next to Rosalie.

"I hate you Emmett." Elliot muttered as he zipped himself inside of the suit. When he was done, we all went to warn Aro about our game and he said since we were special to him, he would let us leave and come back whenever we felt like it. After the confrontation, we flew to New York in our jet for the dare.

"Well come on! Let's get a ride to Times Square." boomed Emmett. I ordered us a limo since my coven and I _were _Broken-Hearted. "Wow, you really have connections Bella."

"Thanks Em." We all piled in as I told the driver our destination. When we reached Times Square, the driver asked for Broken-Hearted's signatures on his back. The worst part was, he had acne everywhere on his back! Finally we reached Times Square. Elliot was thinking about running, but I had Jasper and Emmett restrain him.

"Ah, New York. I haven't been here since Rose and I had our 13th honeymoon. You remember that Rose?"

"Yes Emmett, I do." Rosalie answered sullenly.

**EPOV**

It had been a week and two days since my family deserted me here. Oh my god....I wish I never married Tanya. She ruined my life in less than a week! To top it all, Tanya has been staying at the house and refuses to leave!! She even stays in my room!

My life was hell and it was all because of one person: Myself. If I hadn't left Bella the she wouldn't have been turned or heartbroken. If I hadn't listened to my family and married Tanya then that night would of never happened, and Bella and I would have got back together, no problem. There were a lot of IFs in my life, but I needed to go somewhere and relax.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, but before I could even get out of the door, the devil got me. "Edward! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Away from you!" I snapped back.

"I'm coming with you!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE IN LESS THAN A WEEK!! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" I bellowed. No, bellowed would be a lacking word. If you put together screamed, hollered, yelled, shouted, barked, shrieked, and bellowed, then that would be the word.

I ran as fast as I could into the forest until I came out and into the city. There, I rented the fastest car there: the SCC Ultimate Aero TT. Driving at about 75 miles an hour, I got out of the city and onto the open roads. As soon as the buildings were out of sight, I hit the gas and before I knew it I was going over 200 miles per hour. I wondered if I was any police officers were going to catch me and it made me miss Alice even more.

Passing through the state of Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, and Pennsylvania, nearing New York. I decided on going to Manhattan, to clear my head. Feeling very bored, I turned on the radio.

"Coming at #1 for the 5th week in a row, Broken-Hearted's No Air. A duet between band leader Bella and guitarist Aaron. So Alexa, answer our question. Who did Bella Reaser originally write No Air for?" said the announcer.

"Um, I think it was her ex-boyfriend Edward?"

"That's correct! You win 2 concert tickets to go see Broken-Hearted's next concert in Houston, Texas....." The announcer's voice was drowned out by the beginning of the song.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus:]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I let out a sigh. Even music has turned on me. Was there no way to turn back time for me?

**Elliot POV**

I hate Emmett. This bear suit smelled worse than human food. We were 5 minutes away from Times Square and all the while I could hear the driver quietly chuckling to himself everytime he saw me. Yeah, laugh all you want because it's Embarress Elliot Day.

Finally we were at Times Square where I was going to perform....ugh Womanizer. I didn't know how I was going to sing on a busy street, but when I looked up I saw the answer.

In front of the Morrison Hotel was a float was a drum set, three guitars, and a bunch of microphones. I looked around and saw that there wasn't just our float. Tons of floats surrounded us as I looked around. I turned to face Emmett. "Dude, why are there so many floats?"

"Are you kidding me? It's the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade! How could you forget?"

"Well one I'm not a human anymore so I don't eat."

"Whatever, man."

Ah man! This was going ot be terrible! Not only was I going to be on TV, I was going to be posted in magazines on the news for everyone to see. Emmett is a sneaky one.

**EPOV**

I was in Times Square, just standing there. The Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was about to start in five minutes. I was a block away from the Morrison Hotel, so I might as well walk there to get a place to sleep.

On my slow walk there, I saw a float with the name Broken-Hearted written on it repeatedly. Bella was here! I just had to wait for the moment to beg for her back. I checked in and went to my hotel room but when I opened the door, I saw something that I never knew would've come back to me.

**BPOV**

"Edward's coming here." Alice whispered.

"What?!" I half-yelled.

"I saw it in my vision. He left Tanya back in Chicago. He's going to go check into the Morrison Hotel, room #221." stated Alice. "We should go to him."

"We? Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm never going to face him ever again. EVER."

"We'll see about that." she smirked. Stupid evil little pixie.

(10 minutes later)

"NO! Don't take away my laptop, guitar, CDs, iPod, and piano away!" I yelled.

"Then you better come with us to see Edward. If you don't, I'll call Emmett to destroy everything you just named."

"OMG! FINE!!"

"Yay! Come on, we're going right now."

"I hate you, you over excited pixie."

"Thanks."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Thay were all here, staring at me.

"Hello Edward." greeted Esme.

"Esme, what are you all doing here. Not that I don't want you here."

"Well, Eddie. Alice here had a vision of you staying here so we rushed here to surprise you." explained Emmett.

"Is it just you here? I smell freesias." I asked.

They all separated, 3 on each wall to reveal....

"Bella." They all said.

"Hi Edward." she said timidly. There was no hint of hatred in her voice anymore.

"Bella.." I breathed. I walked towards her she opened her arms out as if to hug me. She took me into her arms gladly.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too."

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I know. You're family told me all about it. I forgive you."

"I love you so much." I said.

"Me too. Never leave me again Edward?" She kissed me on the lips and let go of me.

"Never." I got on my knee and pulled out my mother's ring."Bella, I have sometihng I have to ask you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" she cried.

**This is not the end! There will be other chapters about their lives afterwards.**


	11. Chapter 9

DIsclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

"Never." Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a small diamond ring."Bella, I have something to ask you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Did I hear right? Did he ask me to marry him? OF course he did! I mentally slapped myself and said my decision.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered and I heard a few vampires coming into the room.

"Did I hear right?! Did Edward Cullen actually propose to you Bells?!" asked Cassandra.

"Yes he did Cassie and I said yes!!!"

"That's great Bella!" boomed Aaron and David.

"Hey where's Elliot?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still doing Emmett's bet. See." She opened up a window to reveal Elliot in a bear suit ready to sing. We all rushed to the windows to get a better view.

"Um, hey I'm Elliot Reaser from Broken-Hearted. I'm doing a dare that includes a bear suit and singing a song so here goes. My song that I have to sing is Womanizer by Britney Spears who died 11 years ago. Here goes." Elliot began.

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

"Thank you and have a great Thanksgiving." Elliot said as he walked off of the float. He shot us daggers as he headed towards the hotel. "I hate you Emmett!!" He yelled as he burst through the door at vampire speed. He must have ran through the lobby at that pace too.

"Hey you were the one to choose dare, and plus your dare is over." smiled Emmett,

"I know but I'll be on TV and every magazine for at least 3 months!"

"So you'll be the talk of the town, who cares. Anyways congratulations Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh well Edward asked her to marry him and she said yes." answered Alice.

"That's great Bella!!!" He came up to hug me.

"Thanks." Cassandra walked over to Alice and whispered something in her and ear and then walked to Rosalie and Esme.

"OHMIGOD YES!!"

"Good. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I will be planning your wedding Bella." Oh no. They'll go overboard on it.

"But how? I mean all of my human friends are dead." I asked.

"Silly Bella. We're inviting our friends and the Volturi and....well a lot more!" gushed Alice.

"Oh no......" I groaned.

"It's ok love." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. "I'll save you from their clutches when it's time."

"Thanks Edward."

"We should go..." smirked Alice. "Come down in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure." Edward pressed himself against me as he cornered me. We kissed for what seemed like eternity until a yell came along.

"Bella! We gotta get out of here! Paparazzi." yelled Aaron.

"OK!" I shouted back. "Come on. We have to go."

"OK love." We held hands all the way down into the lobby. When we stepped out of the elevator, there were a swarm of cameras waiting for us. Both of our covens stuck in the middle of it all.

"Bella Reaser, are you dating your ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen again?" asked a reporter who snapped a picture of us.

"No comment." I said.

"Is it true that you're dating David, Cassandra?" questioned another reporter.

Cassandra didn't answer at first but then she said, "No comment."

Many "Are you going to answer our questions?" or "Who is the other family with you?" questions were asked in the next 10 seconds, but we managed to escape before any more pictures were taken. We got a limo to come A.S.A.P. for us and we got in it.

"Whoa, that was crazy." said Emmett.

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

The ride to the airport was very talkative. We mostly talked about what's happened in the last few years that we all didn't know. It seemed that Edward was successful in music too. He had an album of music that he composed to let go of his feelings when he left.

We found our jet parked in a reserved warehouse a few hundred yards from the airport. Cassandra was the pilot, obviously, and flew us back to Volterra.

Aro was waiting for us as we came into the castle. "I trust your trip was enjoyable?"

"Very." I answered. "And we have a surprise. Edward proposed to me and I said yes!"

"Ah, congratulations! Where will the wedding be held?"

"We were thinking here. And you could be the one to wed them." said Alice and Cassandra.

"Why I'd be honored. Is Edward staying in Volterra?"

"Yes, I am." he answered back.

"Well, even though you declined my offer many times before I will ask again. Would you like to be part of my guard?"

"If Bella is on it, then I will be too."

"Good, good. Why don't you all get cleaned up and we'll talk after you're done."

"Okay." We all went into our chamber or wing and showed Edward around.

Since we were going to get married, Edward and I decided we needed a room together. So this is how we were going to do it: Everyone in the Cullen family will stay the same except Edward because he'll be in my room. Cassandra will move out into another room with David. Elliot and Aaron decided to remain the same because they still called their room a bachelor pad. We were pretty lucky because Aro gave us a chamber with 10 rooms. We would start moving tomorrow.

"Let's wash up and meet in the living room in and hour." I said.

"Sure." everyone agreed.

**(After washing up and the hour is up)**

Everyone was waiting for us when we got to the living room.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yup." Emmett answered. "I guess we can go now."

"Okay." I walked out the door with Edward and everyone else followed us into the main room of the Volturi Castle. Aro was waiting for us as well as Marcus and Caius.

"Hello my star vampires. I have something to ask you all." Aro was in a good mood today."How would you all like to be a smaller group for us. We can send you all on missions at a time with your numbers. What do you think?"

"I think it's cool." said Elliot and Aaron.

"It sounds pretty awesome." everyone agreed.

"Excellent. You will be called the Elite Group of the Volturi. I have your first mission ready. Do you want to accept it?"

"Absolutely." we all said.

"Very well. You must dispose of a coven in America. They have exposed themselves to a group of teenage humans in an alley. One coven member was starting to feed on one of the humans while the others watched, completely aware of the humans around them. Strangely enough, the coven usually fed on animals." There was only one other coven beside mine and the Cullens that lived this style.

"The humans, before they learned the secret, were beating a teenaged girl and were presumably raping her. The coven saw what happened and changed the girl, but drained her instead. All of the humans there are now in a mental asylum after they were tried." finished Aro.

"Which coven witnessed the raping and drained the girl?" asked Carlisle in a deadly whisper. He probably already knew the answer.

"The Denalis."


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs I've mentioned on here.**

**BPOV**

Oh shit.

"Will there be anything else?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I have found out what kind of vampires you Reasers are. A Narasiliac."

Carlisle gasped at the name. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"Yes, but there is another way to be a Narasiliac vampire: You must be a part of the Camellia Bloodline."

"What is the Camellia Bloodline?" asked Emmett.

"I shall explain." said Aro

**RosaliePOV**

Ok so let me get this straight. My sister-in-law, Bella was a Narasiliac vampire. They are vampires who can develop powers at any time in their existence. In their mind they can talk to each other, but no one can read their mind. They also have beauty, intelligence, and can hunt and run, better than normal vampires. The only way you could be a Narasiliac vamp was that you had to be a part of the Camellia Bloodline.

I also figured out that the Camellia Bloodline was a bloodline in which humans are born into. Narasiliacs make up this bloodline as they previously humans with natural characteristics. When Camellian humans turn into vampires, their abilities enhance.

"Rosalie, you are part of the Camellia Bloodline, too." said Aro. I was shocked.

"But I don't have any powers right now. I can't possibly be a Narasiliac vampire."

"To reach your full potential, you must find your true self." stated Aro.

"When will that be?" I whispered.

"When the time is right. Now, your mission must take place immediately."

"Yes Aro." Everyone said. We all left and went out of the castle and into Volterra. It was overcast so we were fine.

"So Rose. This must be a good day for you." boomed my awesome husband. "I mean, figuring out that you're part of an ancient bloodline. That's cool. But I still don't get it, how are you "born" into the Camellia Bloodline?"

Bella rushed in to save me from explaining. "No one knows actually. Naturally, people think that God chooses people for their characteristics. You can tell who is a Camellian by their traits."

"But why is Rosalie a Camellian when she's vain?" asked Alice.

"Well, that's just a test of personality. When she truly sees past all of the beauty, then she'll get her powers. Rosalie, did your parents brainwash you about beauty?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then you must break free of all of the things they have taught you and learn what's more to life than just being a pretty face." said Esme.

"I-I'll try Esme." my voice was quivering as I spoke.

"Good. Now on to Chicago to track the Denalis!" shouted Emmett.

**EsmePOV**

Did we really have to do this? Destroy the closest family we've ever had? I must be honest, telling Edward to marry her was the biggest mistake I've ever made. She always whined about everything and never helped around the house. I still remember the day when she actually hit me, but I told no one about it. It was the day before Tanya and Edward were going to my island for their second honeymoon....

_Flashback:_

_"Tanya, can you please help me unload this furniture?" I called._

_"Why don't you do it yourself?!" she snapped back. She wasn't doing anything at all, just looking at her new fashion magazine._

_"Because if you help, it will be faster for me to arrange the furniture for Alice's and Jasper's room." I replied in a motherly tone. "And besides. Everyone is out hunting."_

_Tanya got up from her spot on the couch and walked right up to me. "I am not going to help you with anything." she said icily._

_"Help me now Tanya Denali Cullen." I ordered sharply._

_"Listen to me bitch." I flinched. "You don't tell me what to do. I control myself and you're just a vampire in my way." She slapped me hard on my cheek. It didn't hurt but emotionally it did. Tanya headed up the stairs to her room and I was left alone in the living room to dry sob._

_End Flashback_

I made up my mind to rid of Tanya and her coven once and for all. To get to Chicago, we all rode in Bella's jet. It was the first time ever on it and the moment I stepped in it, I volunteered to rearrange the furniture and seats.

**(1 Hour Later: Normal Human Speed for Flying)**

"This is pilot Cassandra and I just wanted to say that we will be landing in 5 minutes at the Chicago Airport."

**CassandraPOV**

After we landed and I opened the jet door and the gate, someone came rushing in.

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you aware that you are not supposed to land here?!"

"Actually, I am. I'm part of Broken-Hearted and I'm the pilot of this plane, obviously. I have permission to land at any airport across America." I said.

"Do you have your license and access card with you?" He interrogated.

"Yes I do." I got out my license to pilot planes and the access card from the government.

"This seems to be in order. My apologies ma'am. And can I have your band's autograph for my daughter?"

"No problem and of course." I handed a rare copy of the band posing on a car with our signatures on it. He thanked me and left the jet. I went to join everybody else and dismiss them.

**BPOV**

We were riding in a white Hummer limo through Chicago. It was night so it would be easier to catch the scent of Tanya or her coven.

"I smell wolf." Emmett wrinkled his nose and sure enough I could smell the scent of the werewolves.

"Pull over!" I yelled to the driver. We stopped and I stepped out to face Jacob, Seth, and Sam.

"Bella. We need to talk to you about this coven...."

"That fed on a human even though they were vegetarians." I finished.

"Ok, I guess you knew, but how?"

"Volturi told me and the Cullens and my coven. We're the Elite Grouo of the Volturi and our mission is to hunt and kill the..."

"Denalis. Yeah those guys. That's why we caught up with you. We need your help in hunting them."

"I guess we can work together, Sam. Do you guys know where they might be?"

"They could be anywhere. We found a scent east of here but it disappeared at the Cullens' house." stated Seth.

"Hmm. Have you looked in the house?"

"Yes but there was no scent or anything in it." Jacob said impatiently.

"Fine, get in the limo and we can talk." I ushered them in and I followed them. "Guys, the La Push wolves are here. They found Tanya's scent but it disappeared at your house."

"We looked inside it too but there's no scent in the house at all." Sam said quickly so that no one could interrupt him.

"Let's start there then. We might catch something you didn't find." Ah Carlisle. Always the reasonable one.

"Ok. I'll tell the driver." I pressed on the button that was like a phone for the driver and the rider. "Excuse me, but can you drop us off at a gas station in a quarter and a half mile?"

"Certainly." came a sickening and sweet voice.

"That."

"Isn't."

Tanya."

"Is."

"It?"

_Oh hell no._

**All right so the Reasers are special vampires and they're part of the Camellia Bloodline, so they're of camellian descent. BTW: It's Cuh-mell-e-un=Camellian. I made it up and it's not pronounced chameleon.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so you don't have to make fun of it you stupid mean people**

_Previously:_

_"That."_

_"Isn't."_

_"Tanya."_

_"Is."_

_"It?"_!

_Oh hell no._

**BPOV**

"H-how is she the driver?" I whispered.

"I thought the driver was a Caucasian male. Brown hair, brown eyes. Checking me out." said Cassandra with a light hint of humor in her voice.

"He was. Until I drained him. Now do as I say before you die." came Tanya's voice again. "I want every Reaser and werewolf out of this limo when I stop it in 10 minutes. I want Edward to stay and every Cullen as well. I have certain people here to help me if you Reasers and werewolves don't leave."

"Like who?" boomed Emmett.

"Oh you know. My coven and some of the Volturi guard. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri."

"You realize that-" I tried to explain that we were part of the Volturi but she cut me off.

"That we're going to die if I don't let you go?"

"What makes you think that we're going to stay here? Edward and I could walk out right now." Emmett tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He even used his vampire extra strength but the door still didn't move a millimeter.

"Having trouble, Emmy?"

"What is this?!" demanded Rosalie.

"The doors are spell-blocked. Courtesy of Harry James Potter, the great wizard who took down Lord Voldemort."

"How the hell do you know Harry Potter?!" yelled Jasper.

"Oh, well I used to sleep with Ron whenever he got bored of Hermione. I still do, but on a regular basis because little Hermione's sleeping with Draco Malfoy. Anyways Reasers and wolves, get out."

I headed for the door but Edward grabbed my wrist. "Bella, you don't have to go!" he whispered.

"Actually she does. NOW GET OUT!" My coven and the La Push wolves followed me out onto the sidewalk.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked Cassandra.

"I think they can handle her and her coven."

** Tanya POV**

Ever since I saw that magazine article about Bella dating her Edward again, I got pissed and I knew I needed a plan.

Tonight was going perfectly as planned. The Reasers and the wolves just got out and I was going to torture the Cullens until they take me back.

"I'll stay and be on the look out so you and our coven plus Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix can deal with the Cullens."

"Why thank you Eleazar. You're such a gentleman."

"My pleasure." Eleazar drove until we were in the forest and he parked. "I believe you should go back with them now."

"Ah yes." I got out of the car and followed the rest, minus Eleazar, into the back. I opened the door and slid right in until I was sitting on Eddie's lap.

"Hello Cullens. I hope you've enjoyed this ride so far, but your night is going to be the exact opposite of what you think is fun. Wouldn't you agree Felix?"

"I don't think so." smiled Jane.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I?" I hissed.

"My,my. Aren't we rude? I'm not going to deal with you tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Irene and I demanded. "I asked Aro for your assistance on torturing the Cullens."

"Yeah, but what you didn't know was that your little plan backfired." smirked Emmett. "NOW!"

One minute I felt like I was the top of the world, next minute my coven and I were in magically bound chains, all gagged.

"See what I mean?" Rosalie was looking at me with evil eyes and Edward answered my question_: What was going on? I was supposed to capture and torture the Cullens._

"Well, Tanya. The Reasers and my family are part of the Volturi guard. Elite Group actually, and we were sent to kill you and your coven. After you drained the human.

"So you see: Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix aren't here for you. They're here for us. By the way Jane. When you take these people back, send Aro our regards. We're vacationing on Hawaii for a few weeks. We need to relax."

"Of course." Jane was actually smiling! And she never did with anyone! That evil bitch! "May we be the ones to destroy her coven?"

"Sure. Eleazar is in the front, looking out for any humans. Oh and save Tanya to my family."

"Deal." Jane was selling me out?! To Edward's family! After I obeyed everything the Volturi told me to.

**EPOV **

Demetri and Felix went to get Eleazar while Alec and Jane were destroying their first victims, Irene and Kate.

"At least you'll be with your mother!" taunted Jane as she started the fire. She threw the pieces in and Alec did the same, only with Kate's.

After he was caught, Eleazar and Carmen were next on the death list. Demetri and Felix got rid of them, but they didn't put up a fight. Their remains joined the others and we had only one left: Tanya. The one who had started this and had to pay the price.

"Who does not want to help us shred her to pieces?" I asked, but no one spoke up. "Very well. Ready, set go!" My family and I rushed up to Tanya to get a good piece of her.

In less than 20 seconds, I was throwing Tanya's dust into the roaring fire. A part of my heart felt free to be rid of Tanya.

"Whoo! When we get home, we're having a bonfire! Now, let's pick up Bella and the wolves!" Emmett yelled. "Eddie, you're driving!"

"Fine." I got up front and waited patiently until everyone got in again. Then I drove in reverse and got in the right direction. At a small gas station half a mile from the forest was Bella, her coven, and the wolves. I waved in their direction and followed the limo until I stopped it.

They got in and I drove them all to our house. It was weird hearing everyone's thoughts outside of the limo.

_Whoa! Is that a celebrity or something? If only I could see through windows...._

_Damn look at that limo!  
_

_Holy shit! It's Bella Reaser and her band Broken-Hearted._

Wait a minute. How would someone know that? Since we were only a few miles from the house I continued to drive.

Finally we were at the house and I parked in the garage. Time to deal with this little stalker. I went to the back of the Hummer limo and found someone on the trunk lid, no older than 18.

"What are you doing here you little stalker?!" I yelled. Bella and the others had heard me so they rushed out.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked.

"This little stalker was on the trunk lid hanging on and looking inside at you." I said.

"Who are you?" My Bella demanded, clearly getting angry.

"Danny Newton. I'm a vampire and I know you're one too. I'm also here to ask you something. Will you follow me, sweet Bella?" No wonder. He was obviously just like his dad had been.

"No! I'm engaged to someone and I don't need a vampire stalker like you following me around!"

"When I was 16 my dad joked that I had a chance with you. Then I got turned by a vampire when I was 17 and I've been looking for a mate so I'm not leaving until you say yes!"

**BPOV **

My coven and "new" family had come out to protect me now and they formed a half circle around me. "You have 10 seconds to leave or we force you to." threatened Emmett.

"I don't think so. You see, not only am I here, but my coven and leader are too." he pointed to a part of the forest where the trees were too think and their trunks were as wide as a normal window. Then, a group of 10 or so vampires came out to join Danny.

"My coven. And the leader." Danny presented and stepped aside to reveal....

"Victoria." I gasped.

**Dun**

** Dun**

** Dun!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Due to a few technical difficulties, Please Don't Go will only have a small chapter today. Help will be deleted because of the lack of readers. This story will have a longer chapter on Sunday. Today is Friday. Anyway......**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Victoria." I gasped._

**BPOV**

"Nice to meet you again Isabella." she said in a sickly, sweet voice.

"What are you doing here?" growled Emmett.

"Oh nothing. Just here to destroy Isabella for James. You know, a mate for a mate. I've been watching you and this seems like the perfect time after your reunion."

"Who says we're letting you?" Jasper asked fiercely.

"Hmmm. Who did? Oh yeah, I did!" She lunged towards me for my neck. The impact sent me flying to the ground with Victoria on top of me. She began bite me in every place possible, her venom in my dead body.

"Attack!" She yelled and her small army pounced on every member of the Cullen family and my family.

"Use your damn powers!" Emmett yelled. "NOW!"

"Right." I borrowed Aaron's talent and gave the illusion that James was next to me for Victoria.

She growled and her body started shaking. It looked like the angrier she got, the more she shook. I dropped the illusion and made her calm down with Jasper's ability. I aspparantly overdosed her and she stopped breathing and closed her eyes.

I used this to my advantage and pounced on her, ripping her body to shreds. About ten feet away from me, a fire was already started by Carlisle. As I tore the last bit of Victoria, many metallic screams filled the air.

Other scraps of Victoria's army were thrown into the fire as well as her majesty. The last vampires were taken care of easily and soon the remnants were mere ashes. The fire was put out and everyone fell to the floor to calm down.

"That was awesome! I haven't had that much fun since.........."

"Don't you dare Emmett!" yelled Edward.

Rosalie and I giggled and I stood up. "Well, what did we come here for?"

"Um, to plan for your future wedding!" gushed Alice.

"What?! Congratulations, Bells!" said Jacob.

"But I feel sorry for you. You're still single." I said.

"Not anymore." he smiled. "I imprinted on a girl named Jennette Elking. Her grandmother was part of our tribe."

"Nuh uh! Congrats to you too Jake!" I gave him a big hug and went back to Edward.

"I have to catch a flight soon. Sam misses his wittle Emmy." he imitated a babyish voice and burst out laughing. Sam turned ten shades off red and Seth tried his best to not laugh, failing miserably.

"See ya Bells. Love you."

"Love you too Jake. Like Charlie said, you're practically family."

"Yup. Let's go Seth, Sam. We're taking the limo." he turned and got into the limousine. Sam and Seth followed, but they got in the back.

"Looks like Jake's driving." I heard Sam mutter before he shut the door. We all waved goodbye and smiled.

"Happy endings go for everyone." Edward murmured, and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I cannot wait until the day! By the way, when is it anyway?" asked Esme.

"What's today then?"

"July 3rd." answered Jasper.

"Okay then. I think September 13th would be good. I'll be turning 54 that day."

"Excellent! Now Esme, I can't decide on her flowers. Should it be freesias and roses or freesias and tulips?"

"Alice, calm down. We have a whole two months and a few weeks to plan this wedding."

"But Esme," whined Alice. "That's too short for me. It should be on New Year's Eve near midnight. Ooooh! And Carlisle can be the one to wed them!"

"Crap. You'll save me won't you Edward?"

"Of course, love."


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I didn't have the chapter posted on time. I know sorry doesn't cut it but I tried. I was going to make this the last chapter, but my gift to you is a few more chapters!**

**BPOV**

After 2 months of intense planning, it was my wedding day. Rosalie was my maid of honor and Alice and Cassandra were my bridesmaids. Speaking of Alice, she bought me a white dress with sparkles on the hem of the dress. It was strapless and Cassie bought me a topaz necklace to compliment my eyes.

"You know it's a tradition in the Cullen family that the bride walks down the aisle alone?"

"No I didn't know that Rosalie." Rose was fixing my hair and she had it in a neat bun.

"You look fantastic. Alice, Cassandra come here!" The pixie came in the room and held a camera in her tiny hands. Cassandra came in a little while later with a video camera.

"Today is September 13th, Bella's wedding and birthday." narrated Cassandra. "This is Alice, who is going to take pictures of Bella and the one doing Bella's hair is Rosalie."

"Smile, Bella." I posed for Alice and gave her all sorts of faces, pouts, smiles, and all that jazz.

Someone knocked on our door and opened it. "Excuse me ladies, but it's time." said Jasper. Alice grabbed his hand and skipped out of the room. Rosalie grabbed me and lightly shoved me out of the door.

As I stepped out of the house and stood on the end of the aisle, everyone turned to stare, mouths open in shock. I saw the three rulers of the Volturi with a small portion of the guard. Next I saw a new coven Carlisle introduced me to, the Amazonian coven. Edward said that Zafrina could make illusions but promised that they had no affect on me. I also saw Benjamin of the Egyptian coven with his mate, Tia.

Other vampires came as well as the Irish coven, the American and European nomads.

Emmett cued the music and I started to walk down the long, long aisle. Halfway there, Bella. You can do it. Edward became nearer and nearer as I continued to walk.

Finally, I came to the end as I stood next to Edward. Carlisle signaled Emmett to stop the music and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed this man and woman in Holy Matrimony." **(I have never been to a wedding. Nor will I get married under the age of 21) BUT I WATCH TV!)**

Carlisle talked a bit more and Edward and I said our vows. Finally it was the most important part of the wedding.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do." I said loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"I now pronounce, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me into a breath taking kiss, even for a vampire. "I love you ." he said as soon as we ended the kiss.

"As I love you ."

"Um, if your love fest is over, the Volturi want to give you your gift. They say it can't be wrapped or put in a box."

"Lead the way then Alice." my husband said. I love that. My husband. Soon, we were right in front of the Volturi.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius." I greeted.

"Hello Bella. Congratulations Edward, you are a lucky man."

"Thank you Aro."

"Now for what we came here for, Aro." huffed an impatient Caius.

"Calm down brother. As you are one of the most useful members Bella, Caius will grant you one power of his choice. What will be the power, Caius?"

"Get down on your knees Bella and Caius shall perform his 'ceremony'."

I did as Marcus said and he told me to close my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a powerful member of the Volturi guard and with that power, I will grant you one power. Your power is the ability of fertility. You are able to have a child and once your child is born, you may pass this gift onto another person and they shall have their child. One child can be born to a set of parents, and this gift may go on to other vampires or you may keep it when it comes back to you."

I felt Caius's hand on my right and left shoulder and he muttered a few words. Then I felt warmness all over my body. "Open your eyes."

I opened them and I saw a faded glowing light around me that disappeared in less than 5 seconds. "Your gift has taken place. You will experience the same emotions as humans during your pregnancy but there will be no pain as you give birth." Caius informed me.

"Thank you for this gift Caius. And thank you for attending our wedding."

"Our pleasure. If you want to settle in the castle, I'll have Heidi do your room for you."

"No thank you Aro. We have our own personal designer, Alice."

"Very well. Enjoy your honeymoon." The three brothers walked away from the reception party and towards their limo. Could you even get a limo in the forest? Eh. I don't know.

"It is now time for the vampiric tradition, a toast to Bella and Edward!"

Every vampire raised their glass of either animal or human blood and shouted, "To Bella and Edward!"

Then they took a sip and sat back down. The rest of the wedding went by as a bliss and soon we were boarding a limo that would take us to the harbor or port so that we could board our cruise ship.

**APOV**

"Alice, did you pack the "stuff" for Bella?" whispered Rosalie.

"'Course I did. Who do you think I am? A 107-year old virgin? Aw hell no."

Emmett started to chuckle, meaning he had heard out conversation. "Sure as hell they will do it on their cruise."

"Yup. That's why I packed it." I looked for Jasper in the midst of the exiting vampires.

"Emmett, where's Jasper?"

"Let's just say. . .a secret mission. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" And then he walked off to try some cake Esme baked for effect. What an idiot.

"Your husband's an-"

"Yeah I know. An idiot." Rosalie interrupted and finished for me.

BPOV

As soon as we arrived on that cruise, I felt something I had never felt before. I actually felt like someone had released the anchor and I came floating back up again. After the wedding, I felt free. Yes it is a commitment, but it was as though the anchor wouldn't drop until everything that should have happened, happened.

**Author's Note: Please answer the following questions. . .**

**1) Should there be a *lemon* in the next chapter on BxE's honeymoon?**

**2) Do you want to know what Emmett is up to now or later?**

**3) How many chapters should I have left? Two, 3, or 5?**

**4) Do you want to know where Jasper is?**

**TIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. I'm So Sorry

A/N: This is a critical Author's Note. Kenai53503, edward1995, and jayd-n33, thank you for reviewing faithfully to my stories. A big thank you to all of those who have also reviewed to my stories. If you guys don't know I am having problems with the battery cord for my laptop. I got another one but now the problem isn't the new cord. My laptop isn't registering the power for the battery, so it's slowly dying. As I type this, the battery cord is plugged into my laptop to preserve the battery (which is now 46%). I will probably need a new laptop and if that happens all my work will be lost. All of my stories will be on hold until further notice and I am deeply sorry. CURSE CHEAP LAPTOPS!!! The only way to make sure that my stories are finished is to delete them all and start from the beginning. I know that you may never be able to forgive me and I will think about my life on FF until I am able to have a stable laptop. Until I return,

Peace!

Lots of Love,

Michelle 3


End file.
